1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket adapted to be fixed to an exposed wood studding and over which a board is adapted to be laid for forming a shelf.
2. Prior Art
Shelf brackets are known to have various shapes and structures and adapted to be fixed in a variety of ways to, walls, partitions, pipes, studs or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,033 is of particular interest because it is made of a folded sheet metal. The top surface of the bracket constitutes the central portion of the sheet metal when unfolded.